Bad Luck Naruto
by idon'tfuckingknow
Summary: El pequeño Uzumaki de tan solo 7 años estaba caminando hacía su primer día en la academia, estaba algo preocupado ya que no tenía ni siquiera un amigo, y como sabemos es un fenómeno, se escucha rudo, pero en él estaba sellado el zorro de las nueve colas, lo cual causaba que el pueblo entero le repudiara, además los demás mocosos eran un año mayor que él.


**Hay guerras, desastres amorosos, todos son ninjas profesionales pero aquí no, todos fueron niños una vez, y tienen problemas de niños comunes, espero les guste.**

Masashi Kishimoto®  


El pequeño Uzumaki de tan solo 7 años estaba caminando hacía su primer día en la academia, estaba algo preocupado ya que no tenía ni siquiera un amigo, y como sabemos es un fenómeno, se escucha rudo, pero en él estaba sellado el zorro de las nueve colas, lo cual causaba que el pueblo entero le repudiara, además los demás mocosos eran un año mayor que él.

Naruto se detiene a dos metros de distancia de la puerta para admirar la hermosa pieza arquitectónica que era su nueva escuela, él había estado cerca antes, gozaba de sus tiempos libres en un curioso columpio, pero nunca antes se presentó como un estudiante, un prospecto a Ninja; entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con la esperanza de causar la mejor de las impresiones, entró a su salón captando la atención del grupo entero, cerro el puño mientras miraba al suelo, para después alzar su brazo en el aire acompañado de su fuerte y animado tono de voz " Hola amigos, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y seré Hokage, ¡De veras!"

-¡Naruto!- se escuchó un grito molesto al fondo del pasillo…

-¡Estas en el aula equivocada!, ¿Qué no ves que ellos son mucho mayores que tú? Además, ¡están en un muy importante examen!, yo soy tu nuevo maestro Iruka Sensei, ven conmigo- Iruka sostuvo el brazo del pequeño y lo llevó casi por la fuerza a su respectiva aula.

-No hagas el mismo alboroto, yo te presentaré a tus alumnos- dijo Iruka en el marco de la puerta.

Naruto estaba triste de no poder hacer su gran entrada, pero ese pensamiento desapareció al ver su nuevo aula de clases, su nuevo segundo hogar, saldría de aquí como un Ninja oficial, hasta tendría una cinta en su frente para confirmarlo; nunca antes había visto tal diversidad en un grupo de niños, había desde Gordos (cof cof Chouji) hasta tipos muy misteriosos para su corta edad (aham, Shino).  
Iruka Sensei lo colocó frente a toda la clase con las palabras: "Él es su nuevo compañero, su nombre es…

-¡Naruto Uzumaki!, y algún día seré el mejor Hokage... !De veras!- Lo interrumpió Naruto, haciendo enojar tanto a Iruka que se ganó hartos regaños y sermones de que esa no era la manera correcta de actuar su primer día en la academia.

La clase comenzó, por supuesto Iruka Sensei tenía todo preparado para el día, comenzaría con las principales reglas de ser un ninja y terminaría contándoles acerca del 3er Hokage, Naruto estaba completamente concentrado, tenía todo en la mente, la cicatriz de Iruka Sensei en el tabique, el aburrido y raro comportamiento de los que se suponía, serían sus nuevos y primeros mejores amigos, la mosca que estaba jugueteando entre los estampados del muro, la comezón que tenía en la espalda, en fin, un millón de cosas estaban en mente de Naruto, trágicamente las enseñanzas de Iruka no era una de ellas…..

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Iruka Sensei llevaba bastante tiempo diciendo su nombre, pero Naruto sólo escuchó este último grito, (y cómo no escucharlo, Sasuke casi queda sordo ya que estaba sentado lo más al frente posible.)

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa Sensei?- dijo Naruto preocupado, fingiendo haber estado escuchando la clase.

-¿podrías contestarme lo que apenas pregunté?- exclamó Iruka preguntándose cuantos problemas futuros traería este alumno.

Naruto se quedó mudo, sus ojos de pánico y sudor en su frente fue suficiente para que Iruka Sensei supiera que Uzumaki no estaba poniendo ni una pizca de atención.

-¡Sí claro que puedo!- dijo Naruto asustado de qué tipo de reprensión le harían de no contestar acertadamente.

Volteó a mirar la pizarra, y podía apreciar un Kunai dibujado con líneas apuntando a distintas áreas, no tenía más pistas de lo que podría decir, rezó que las cosas salieran bien y dijo: "Los kunais son muy buen arma para un ninja"

Después de sus palabras se originó un silencio absoluto proseguido por carcajadas y burlas de sus "nuevos amigos", Naruto se enfureció, volteando alrededor y al mismo tiempo apretando los puños, no era la clase de niños que permitían a los bravucones jugar con él,… entonces….escuchó:  
"Pero que tonto", rápido localizó al maldito que se atrevió a llamarlo así, ese niño burlón, tenía que darle su merecido, Naruto salió corriendo a toda velocidad y embistió al Inuzuka contra el muro.

toda la clase estaba animando la pelea, que inmediatamente terminó gracias a Iruka Sensei, pero el viejo era muy débil de corazón, no podía castigar a un par de niños por un par de golpes, les dio una advertencia y los regresó a su asiento, Kiba y Naruto querían matarse con la mirada, al menos no se cansaban de intentarlo.

No fue el mejor primer día de Naruto definitivamente, pero esa misma noche durmió con una sonrisa esperando que la mañana siguiente todo fuera mejor, y también con un ojo morado, acompañado de una mordida en su tobillo, créditos para Akamaru.

Déjenme saber que piensan, si tienen buenas ideas o les gustaría que algo le ocurriera al pequeño demonio de nueve colas, no duden en decirme.  
me regalas un review?(;


End file.
